Love at first sight
by Akano Akira
Summary: Taichi was molested in the train but was fortunately saved before it got too out of hand. When his saviour came looking for him to get payment, he finds his life changing into some cliche drama. Yamachi. Re-editted.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Love at first sight

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer:** Characters are not mine.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 1**

_Rata-rata, rata-rata._ The sound of the train's continuous rattling echoed in the stifling hot and overly crowded train. The peak hour is upon the early commuters of Macomb city and many of them are perspiring and uncomfortable with the morning silence that accompanied the trip made in the trains- the kind of silence that makes you feel that anyone is looking at everyone.

Among them is a boy eighteen years of age with milky chocolate brown hair and equally brown eyes that has a hue of golden to them, a delicate nose, full lips and high cheekbones on his way to school. He's clad in a green jumper with the school crest on it just above his heart. Under that jumper he wore a white collared shirt and the collar was sticking out. From the waist down he wore loose, black jeans that matched the dark, forest green of his school uniform. One of the perks of being in a private school of Macomb is that the students are allowed to dress however they want as long as they don their school jumper and shirt which comes with the customary school crest to show loyalty to their school.

Fanning himself with his hands to keep away the heat, he leaned on the cool glass panel that divides the seats into sections hoping that the coolness of it will eventually seep through his clothes to cool his heated skin. '_Seriously, why is it so crowded and hot in here?'_ he questioned himself still praying his perspiration will stay at a minimum level so he won't drench his shirt in sweat and stunk before school even started. He clutched his heavy backpack in his other free hand not wanting to squash it against the glass panel. Turning to look out the window to distract himself from the heat, he surveyed the scenery with those inquisitive brown eyes. He was so caught up in his staring he did not notice a presence come up behind him.

The brunette didn't suspect a thing when a hand came to rest upon the glass panel, thinking that the person needed to hold onto it to keep his balance. Even when the hand came suspiciously closer and lower to reach him he still did not see it. He realized too late that something or some_one_ was rubbing him in the wrong place. Some _idiot _had the nerve to molest him in public when he was feeling much too hot no less. Turning to give the person a piece of his mind quietly so as not to cause a scene in the train, he found he could not move when his zipper to his jeans was pulled down.

"Don't look behind. Just continue to look out the window, boy." A gruff voice sounded behind him, giving his gender away to the brunette who stood stock still. His hand went into his jeans and it started rubbing the brunette's manhood through his boxers, an erection forming immediately. Still obeying the order, he continued looking out the window not daring to look back to show his embarrassed, flushed face. '_Damn pride!'_ The hand increased the speed of his stroking and the brunette fought to keep his breathing even and his moans at bay. Leaning more forcefully on the glass panel, he clutched his bag tighter till his knuckles turned white in an effort to stay silent. _'I'm getting excited over this? Stupid body, calm down and listen to my brain damn it!' _

"Hah…hah-ngh…hah…d-dammit…s-s-stop…hah-hah…mm"

"Heheh. Why? You like it don't you; I have proof in my hands. So hard aren't you; don't you touch yourself often? You're so sensitive and I only stroked a few times."

The brunette felt a stinging sensation behind his eyes, a tell tale sign that he was about to cry. _'Dammit don't cry! Why am I crying? I should be defending myself!' _ His mind ranted on but on the outside he was barely able to hold in his pleasurable moans and groans, still looking outside the window.

"D-dammit…hah-mm-hah…when I g-get c-c-control…s-soon…hah-ngh-mm-hah…" his threat left hanging unable to say anymore being too caught up in this unwanted pleasure. There was still a few more minutes left to reach the next train station and the brunette thought the minutes seemed like hours. He would be getting off at the next station and what then? The other passengers will notice his red face and heavy breathing and most of all, his predicament when the doors open.

Just when he was panicking in his mind on how to get away unnoticed, the hand stroking him stilled. He wanted to turn around and look at the man quizzically to see what made him stop-not that he was complaining he was grateful.

"Excuse me but could you not touch the student from my school." A low melodic albeit husky voice sounded from behind him. From the direction of the voice, the brunette could tell the new person stood just next to his tormentor. This comment was said softly but because of the silence in the train, it carried over the other commuters causing whispers to erupt. _'Shit. Now everyone knows, how embarrassing!' _ A thump sounded as the brunette hit his head against the metallic door of the train, followed soon by the _ziiip_ sound of his zipper. His red face reflected on the metal door shows not only relief but also embarrassment at having been caught being molested.

The train came to a stop soon after and the doors slid open. In his haste to escape from the nightmare he just experienced, he didn't look back to thank his saviour or notice that his identity card fell from his jeans pocket. Walking out of the train, Yamato Ishida sported a smirk at seeing the flustered face of the victim, holding a card in his hands he had just picked up from the floor before it got trampled by the passengers boarding and alighting the train in a hurry to get to wherever they were supposed to. Looking down at the card in his hand, a picture showed a boy with chocolate brown hair and the most expressive eyes he had ever seen smiling up at him. Yagami Taichi was the boy's name and he lived in Macomb Street 83; not that he didn't already know because Yamato was his neighbour and often saw him outside his house playing football on the road. The card revealed all the information an identity card was supposed to show and he memorized them quickly-not a difficult feat for him really when one is president of student council and needs to take note of important notices in the meeting throughout the year. He smirked at his treasure and ransom.

**~oOo~**

Taichi stared down at the crowded courtyard below in boredom and slight apprehension. Today was his first day back to school from the long holidays and he this year would be his second year. As per tradition on the first day of school the whole student body would need to assemble on the courtyard and listen to the principal and president's "Welcome back" speech. After that they would be dismissed to their new homeroom class where they would acquaint themselves with their new classmates and homeroom teacher. From there lessons would resume as per normal.

After awhile of staring into space, he lied on his back on the ground, looking up at the clear, blue sky. His thoughts started drifting to the incident this morning. His saviour was obviously someone from his school. He just hoped that whoever it was wouldn't spread it around and complicate things. He was already mortified as it is having just one person whom he might see everyday knowing. He would just die if the whole school knew. _'Stupid sky, clearly rubbing it in my face how untroubled it is being so high and untouchable.'_ He closed his eyes then, trying to relax and bury his horrible morning to the back of his mind.

He didn't notice the door to the roof being opened.

Yamato opened the door to the roof, frowning when the screeching noise it made from all the accumulated rust grated on his ears. Students are never allowed on the roof so it does make sense that the door had rusted due to limited use of it. Stepping out onto the sun lit roof, he looked up at the azure sky, feeling the wind rustle his hair. The roof is his favourite place in the school because nobody came here. It gave him peace and quiet from the hectic school life that he had to govern. Walking up to the edge of the roof, he didn't notice a body on the floor until he heard a loud yelp of surprise and pain.

"Ouch! What the fuck? Watch where you're stepping! I was resting down here!"

Yamato, startled by the outburst, looked down to give the student a piece of his mind about sleeping on the rooftop and that they shouldn't even _be _on the rooftop in the first place, silenced himself when he caught sight of the most expressive, angry brown eyes.

"Aren't you gonna say sorry?" Taichi asked angrily, standing up from the ground and leaned into Yamato's personal space, shoving his face right up to Yamato's. He had to stand on his tippy-toes however because he was a shorter than the blond.

Yamato smirked at this fortunate turn of events. Now he had his prize cornered in his territory.

"I don't need to apologize you shouldn't even be here. School rule is that you never set foot on the roof. Didn't you read your handbook?"

"You stepped on me! And no I couldn't give a fuck to read the damn thing. It's just a waste of trees if you ask me.

Yamato smirked even wider at his reasoning and attitude. With an attitude like that, he would have to watch him more often. He could be a potential rebel. This year is going to be interesting.

"Anyway aren't you going to thank me for saving you?" Yamato asked slyly.

Taichi's face flushed with embarrassment. So consumed with embarrassment and anger he did the only thing he could in defence: he lashed out at Yamato.

Yamato caught the fist easily, being used to fighting with the school's delinquents. Yes even though Macomb private boys' school is a prestigious one, every school needs to have at least a handful of delinquents and rebels. He flashed his deadly smirk that had Taichi glaring back defiantly. That smirk and glint in the blond's eyes didn't mean anything good. However he refused to react to it. He pulled his hand free from the blond's grip and dashed for the door. He could shout for joy at having made it to the door and yanking it open to escape the blond…

"BANG!"

…Only to have it slamming back in place with a final bang. Yamato turned the small but athletic brunette to face him and trapped him in between the door and himself. He pinned the brunette's hands above his head and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"Now what's the rush? All I asked for was a thank you. Is that so hard to say?" Yamato licked the shell of his victim's ear and felt him shudder beneath him. He smirked again and continued down the expanse of his neck. Through the licking and sucking he was receiving, Taichi struggled to stand. He was trembling too much although he was trying his hardest to control his body's spasms.

"You bastard…hah-hah…l-let me g-go…ahh-hah-mm…"Taichi struggled to free himself but his traitorous body couldn't get enough of the pleasure he was experiencing. _'Great, just now it's in the train and now this!' _ Panting, his eyes and mind clouded with lust from the pleasure, he didn't notice his hands being set free and they now lay by the side of the door, gripping the thing to keep him grounded.

Yamato continued licking and sucking the brunette's neck relishing the taste of him and giving him hickeys. He couldn't hide his own excitement as he grinded into the brunette moaning and panting loudly beneath him. He slipped the jumper off the lean frame of his uke-to-be and unbuttoned the shirt revealing a toned stomach and more tan skin for him to sample. Taichi gasped and moaned as the blond licked his right nipple and tweaked the other between his thumb and index finger, trembling all over. His hard on returned and his jeans became too tight. He gripped the door even tighter to keep standing.

Yamato unbuttoned the jeans Taichi wore and slipped his hands inside, immediately rubbing and stroking forcefully. Taichi cried out and fell having been stimulated so suddenly, bringing the blond down with him. The blond chuckled huskily, loving the expression on Taichi's face.

"You really are weak to pleasure like the man said earlier. This is only foreplay and you're already dripping profusely with pre-cum."

"S-shut up!…hah hah-ahh-ngh!"

"Heheh, I am your saviour. You owe me for saving you."

"I…ahh…am not a hah-ahh…toy!…s-stop r-r-rubbing th-there…"

By now, Taichi was naked on the roof with Yamato in between his legs. He gasped and threw his head back when Yamato thumbed his slit and almost came from such a simple stimulant. He never reacted this strongly to pleasure before despite what the old man and this Yamato thought. He didn't remember the overpowering lust consuming everything when he pleasures himself. _"Guess doing it yourself and having someone doing it for you makes all the difference." _

Yamato leaned down and licked the head of his dick, Taichi screaming his lungs out. _'Oh fuck, oh fuck!' _He chanted in his head while gasping and moaning when the blond bit on the underside of it. Licking to the base, Yamato played with his sac simultaneously, causing Taichi to throw his head back and hit it against the door. He cursed in such a colourful language and it caused the blond to chuckle, sending vibrations throughout his body. Taichi's toes kept curling and his hands kept up a tight hold on Yamato's jumper. He tried bucking up to get more of the pleasure he was feeling but a strong hold on his hips stopped him from moving. He whined not getting what he wanted, _needed._

When Yamato deep throated him, which was his undoing, he came inside the blond's mouth, Yamato drinking greedily. He lapped up Taichi's cum and cleaned his manhood with his tongue. Taichi still shivered and panted heavily on the floor. He could not believe what had happened! He had never experienced anything like that before and he felt so weak but oddly contented now. He was tempted to curl up on the floor and sleep the rest of the day away and was about to do that when he remembered he wasn't alone. The blond above him shifted and he looked up, his eyes immediately clearing, taking in the blond's features. All of a sudden his anger flared up and he grabbed his clothes to cover himself.

"You bastard, what did you do to me?" he forced out the words between tightly gritted teeth.

"Haven't you experienced a blowjob before?"

Taichi's flush came back full force when just now it had died down to a pink tinge. He spluttered and flailed about trying to say a comeback. Yamato laughed at his red face and his lousy attempt to hide himself. He obviously hadn't experienced something so good in his life before. That made Yamato swell up with pride knowing he was the first to give him a blowjob. Only one thought ran in his mind: _'so cute and he's all mine!'_

The intercom sounded and an announcement can be heard.

"President Ishida please report to the council room immediately, thank you."

Yamato sighed and looked down at his companion. He had a look of disbelief on his face. Obviously he knew he was the president from the way he sighed.

"I have to go. Oh I almost forgot." He pulled out a pink identity card and flashed it at the still dazed Taichi. He looked at the photo of himself and made a lunge for it only to catch air and smack his face on the tiled floor, his butt sticking up for the world to see.

"Nope, if you want your card back meet me at the back gate after school." With that said, Yamato walked out the door, throwing an amused smirk in the brunette's direction.

"What I don't want to meet you after school!" Taichi's whine went unheard as the door clicked close, leaving him confounded on the rooftop. Only the first day of school and he already made trouble for himself.

**~oOo~**

**AN: **Well it's a first for me writing a story like this. If you read my other stories they are predominantly action/fantasy with only slight romance. I find this story becoming too fluffy for me=/


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: **Love at first sight

**Rating: M**

**Disclaimer: **Characters are not mine.

**~oOo~**

**Chapter 2**

'_Shit what is this question talking about?' _Taichi sighed, looking down at his mathematics paper (AN: math…yuck!) feeling frustrated that he couldn't solve the goddamn question! Pulling his hair this way and that, he glanced in the direction of the clock. Math class had started 45 minutes ago and he was still only at question number 4 which actually counted as his second question because he skipped questions 1 and 3. Math really wasn't one of his strong subjects. He can never understand how to manipulate the equation of a line y = mx + c or why he needs to change the inequality sign when a negative number is moved to the other side of the equation. He doesn't get why there is math in the first place! How is it related to anything he does in real life? Seriously!

Taichi had snapped out of his confounded state after the little incident on the roof when the school bell signaling the start of school rang. He had quickly put on his clothes and dashed to the courtyard to meet up with his friends and assemble with the rest of the students. He checked his time table and almost groaned out loud at seeing his first two period of the day-H2 mathematics. He hated math to his very core and worst none of his friends were in this class with him. Not only will he be bored to death but he'll be lonely too. Grudgingly, he walked into his class and sat at the very back of it next to the window.

The math teacher Mr. Ng is a very egoistical teacher, Taichi had learned, and biased too. He tended to leave the students who were weak at math in the dark and only concentrated on those whom he found worthy of his attention-meaning those who eat, sleep and breathe math like he does. Not that he really minded that Mr. Ng was not breathing down his neck looking intently at his solutions but he would really appreciate it if he just gave the other students a chance to catch up with him. No body likes to be left out.

The proof of his bias-ness came in the form of the surprise test –the one he was doing now. Although he said this test doesn't mean anything, Taichi knew better. This test was to separate those who were good at math and those who just plain suck at it. It's a social barrier and it made his job easier to find those who have potential at getting an A. He doesn't need to look through the students work; all he needs to do was look at the solutions and grade it according to his overzealous standard. Obviously Tai knew where he will be –the king of math suckers. Only twenty five more minutes till class ended and he was still struggling with the first few questions! Giving up he just laid his head on the table to sleep away the rest of his test. He was going to fail whether he attempted the questions or not so why waste his brain cells on a dumb math paper when he could save it for something else like plan the demise of a certain asshole that DARED touched him in school.

Speaking of said asshole he was just seated a few rows down from his seat at the back. He seemed to be engrossed in the test and looked like he could actually do the damn thing. His pen was moving ridiculously fast on his foolscap paper and he kept punching his calculator vigorously that Taichi was surprised it didn't break. Snorting at the asshole he went back to sleep.

The school bell rang again and math ended. In Taichi's case he couldn't wait to get out of there but to others they were disappointed they couldn't finish the paper on time. Mr. Ng went around the classroom collecting back the test papers. When he came to Taichi, he shook his head disappointedly at the almost blank piece of paper. Like Taichi cared. He just wanted to get out of the class right _now._

"Looks like I need to find you a tutor. I'll see who could tutor you when I finish marking the papers." He walked away, not before giving Taichi's head a tap with the stack of papers in his hands. Taichi glared at the retreating back of the teacher and smoothened out his hair…well if it can be neatened out. He heard a chuckle coming from the other end of the room and turned to see Yamato laughing at him. Sending another glare, this time in the direction of the blonde, he quickly packed his things for his next lesson –H2 Biology. Most guys would think bio was a girly subject for girls. (AN: I know my father does.) Taichi doesn't think that way. To him biology is a subject that teaches about life and such so it really is interesting to know how life and our body work.

Walking towards the bio lab he passed by the school's canteen and couldn't help his stomach from grumbling. He hadn't eaten any breakfast this morning fearing he would be late for his first day at school. Ignoring his stomach's loud pleading to be fed, he made his way to the lab. The lab is fairly big with various microscopes around the room and painted walls of cells and anything related to bio. The brunette felt awed looking at the paintings and pictures surrounding him that looked so real. He felt excited to start class all of a sudden. The environment he was presented with really boosted his mindset. What's more the blond was nowhere to be found and one of his best friends was in the same class as him.

He made his way over to the auburn haired girl named Takenouchi Sora.

They had met last year with a few others and they had instantly clicked. Their group seemed to balance each other out and they became very close. It had felt like they knew each other since forever.

"Hey Sora! Glad you're in my bio class. I thought this year the teacher purposely separated us to keep us from making any trouble," and it was true. Last year their group was known as troublemakers because they would always cause a trouble and disaster anywhere they went. Actually Taichi admitted that most of the chaos happened because of him but his friends were always by his side so the rest just lump them all together as one chaotic group. This year they suspected that the teacher had purposely separated their class when they had compared timetables.

Biology class went by uneventful but Taichi learned a lot of new things during the 35 minutes he sat on his stool taking down notes. Today's lesson was about cell division and he felt thrilled to see cells dividing under the microscope. See, isn't bio interesting? When the bell signalled the end of his favourite class he became disappointed when he couldn't play with the microscope anymore. He waved goodbye to Sora because again her class was different from his. _"Teachers…" _

His next class was H2 Chemistry.

Chem went by pretty fast surprisingly and Taichi was grateful he could rid himself from the lab. Their teacher had asked them to perform an experiment right from their first lesson. Luckily it was an experiment they had done last year and he somewhat remembered mostly how to do it right. However he was one of the very few who did. A guy at the back of the class had added the wrong chemical and ended up producing sulphur dioxide. The pungent smell had Taichi pulling up his shirt to cover his nose the rest of the lesson because, due to the wonderful thing known as diffusion, the smell had spread throughout the whole class and everyone was 'dying'. At least this year he wasn't the one creating trouble!

Break time couldn't come sooner in Tai's opinion. Finally he could shut that stomach of his that wouldn't keep quiet after he smelled food. Walking in the direction that will bring him to the canteen, he wondered if the vendors had changed. Last year the food was disgusting he couldn't bear to step foot into the place. Thinking back on it, he couldn't stop a faint smile from appearing remembering how his group of friends would plan to bring a different dish each and they would all gather outdoors under one of the trees and share whatever they brought.

"Hello Taichi did you miss me?"

Before Taichi could turn around confirm who had spoken to him, his back met the wall and he winced. He cracked open his eyes and had the intention of giving the person a piece of his mind when his eyes locked on icy blue. The hurtful words he had meant to say aloud died on his lips when he recognized his saviour/tormentor from this morning –Yamato. Immediately Tai froze on the spot unable to control his erratic breathing, let alone say anything.

"You're the one from this morning!" he finally forced out.

"Ishida Yamato, at your service_,_" he smirked haughtily, wondering if the naïve Tai could pick up on his double meaning.

Taichi stared at him and gave him a WTF look at his suggestive but undoubtedly true comeback. He recalled their earlier encounter and became furious; the brunette grabbed the front of the blond's uniform and glared straight into his eyes.

"Give me back my card." He said in the most deadly way he could muster.

"I already told you to meet me after school at the back gate. I don't have my bag with me."

Looking at the blond again Taichi realized that he was telling the truth. He wasn't carrying anything at all. He let go of the blond's collar and turned to the side and glared. It looks like he had no choice but to meet the blond after school or else he couldn't go home. Damn him! He would have followed him to class and demand he return his card but after his "welcome back" speech he disappeared.

Taichi felt a warm hand cup his cheek and turned to face the blond. The blond's eyes reflected an emotion Taichi regretted being the cause of –hurt. Did the blond really want him that badly? They have only met for half a day!

"Look I know what I did this morning was wrong and selfish. I just couldn't help it. I saw you in the train and after realising my chance I couldn't let it go. I've waited forever to get to know you better, you know. I never really believed in love at first sight till I met you."

After hearing such a confession, Taichi couldn't help a blush from forming. His cheeks felt hot and his heart beat erratically. Not knowing what to do, he ran away all thoughts of filling his stomach gone. Instead his mind was replaced by images of the blond and his icy blue eyes. Every time he blinked the blond appeared behind his eyelids. He ran as fast as he could, to where he didn't know as long as it's far away from the blond. He ran up a familiar set of stairs almost tripping in his haste. Slamming open the door, he ran to the end of the roof and leaned over the railing, breathing in deep breathes to calm his rapidly beating heart. Once he had calm down, he slid down the rail and landed on his knees, resting his head on said rail. He couldn't stop thinking about the blond's words. Such things shouldn't be said by such a person who had done those things to him that morning. He felt his head hurt with all the thinking he had been doing.

Taichi was confused. On one hand he wanted to believe the blond and his words that were so full of promises but on the other he was scared that if he let the blond in, he'll only be used. What was the blond's true character?

Then the words he had been trying desperately to process made his heart _thump_ unsteadily. He had said that he had waited forever to get to know him _better_. That would imply that Yamato knew of his existence before the train incident but had never become close. He frowned. He didn't remember Yamato at all.

Taichi didn't know for how long he kneeled on the roof thinking of his dilemma. He didn't even know how he managed to get to class with his mind so foggy. All he remembered was those icy blue eyes boring into his chocolate brown ones. It's scary if he had given it more thought but all he seemed capable of remembering was him and those eyes. Finally giving up, he steeled himself to prepare for his next meeting with the blond after school. Maybe meeting him again wouldn't be as bad as he thought it would. He just needs to try right?

**~oOo~**

Yamato leaned on the brick-red wall next to the school's back gate, waiting for the brunette to show. School was out half an hour ago and he was still waiting. The moment the bell rang, he had wanted to see the brunette and walk with him to the back gate where he would return the card and maybe sort some things out with the troubled Taichi but when he turned to his desk the brunette had already gone. He had remembered those expressive brown eyes glazed over as if he was in deep thought. Maybe he had said too much before?

Apparently they were in the same home class this year and that made him elated. He would have taken this opportunity to get closer to Tai but then he realised that he already had a group of friends waiting for him. It made him somewhat upset and hurt all of a sudden and a ridiculous urge to hurt his group of friends consumed him. It ignited a flame in Yamato that he could only categorise as jealousy and the urge to possess Tai for himself. Now that he thought back on it, he felt strange he had felt that way. They really didn't know each other that well and he already felt a strong bond with Taichi. Maybe love at first sight really does exist. He really wanted to let Taichi know that what he felt was not half assed feelings and that what he did that morning was the wrong way of portraying that. He wanted to start over so he had hoped the brunette would at least be present to give him another chance.

A cough from his right alerted him of another being. He turned his head and wasn't surprised that Taichi stood there twisting the hem of his uniform. _'Is he nervous?' _ The blond thought Taichi looked cute that way.

"You're going to stretch your uniform if you keep doing that."

Immediately the brunette stopped his fidgeting and locked eyes with him. Yamato had expected to see anger and hatred in those eyes but what he saw made his breathe catch –forgiveness. He had been forgiven so readily by the brunette he felt he was in dreamland. He had at first thought the brunette would be so stubbornly defiant he had to fight for his forgiveness but the brunette had done a complete one-eighty. Still stunned into silence, Yamato simply waited for the brunette to speak first.

"I thought about what you said and I forgive you for what you did this morning. Also thank you for saving me in train from that man." Taichi had said in such a small voice the blond had to strain his ears to hear it properly. After hearing it though he enveloped Taichi in a hug. In return the brunette wrapped his arms around the taller teen. Yamato slipped the card he held in his hands inside the smaller teen's jeans pocket. He let go soon after doing that. Both of them gave a small smile.

"So you want to come hang out at my house?"

"Is that your way of asking me out?"

"Maybe. All you have to say is yes and I'll lead the way."

Taichi laughed and nodded his head. Then his brow furrowed.

"What you said earlier, about wanting to know me _better? _Does that mean you already know me?"

Yamato gave him an unreadable look. Then he burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he was clutching his stomach and holding on to the wall to keep his balance. Taichi was unbelievable!

"Tai don't tell me you don't know I am, and always have been, your next door neighbour?" he said through small chuckles.

Taichi took a while to fully process and digest what had been just said and all he could say was, "Eh?"

**~oOo~**

**AN: **ok this chapter sucked…I admit it.


End file.
